


The Benefits of Sleeping Alone

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: No one ever said the boys of Lovelink were perfect.Just short drabbles on MC spending a night with each of their matches.Fluffiness ensues.
Relationships: Adam Johnson/MC, Antoine Dawson/MC, Austin Russo/MC, Daniel Anderson/MC, Ryan Byrne/MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1 - Austin

**Author's Note:**

> The fruit of yet another conversation where we got onto the subject of the drawbacks of sharing a bed with someone.
> 
> Silliness ensued, this is the outcome.
> 
> Daniel and Ryan have the same story, but that's because anything I write for FireBirdie94 with Daniel I have to write for myself first with Ryan.

The first time Austin stayed the night you realised there was something he’d never got round to mentioning to you.

You hadn’t been in the mood for discussion when he’d shown up unexpectedly at your door that evening, overjoyed at the surprise visit whilst simultaneously furious he hadn’t managed to get a message to you in advance about his release date. You’d repressed the urge to scold him about that and instead focussed on making his first evening of freedom with you as memorable as possible, following a good meal and the cessation of your bedroom activities that invariably followed (he’d been undressing you with his eyes from the moment he’d entered your apartment) you’d left him briefly to take a shower and clean yourself up.

Returning to the room you found him sound asleep on your bed, smiling fondly at the adorable picture he made you’d slid carefully in next to him and settled down to sleep yourself.

Which was the precise moment he’d rolled onto his back and started to snore. It had seemed adorable at first, you might have even giggled about it a little, but your patience for it quickly wore thin, now, two hours later you were fighting the urge not to smother him with a pillow. You’d tried everything you knew to get him to roll onto his side (a poke in the side or a shove had been enough for previous partners to take the hint), but he might as well have been made of stone, he was completely immovable.

You were at your wits end, convinced you’d go screamingly insane if forced to endure the noise until morning, when you came up with a final, desperate plan of action. Bracing yourself against the wall you used your legs to push him, which meant he finally took the hint and rolled onto his side, cutting off the noise, unfortunately the movement continued, and you watched in horror as his impetus took him over the side of the bed, landing with a thump on the floor, which caused him to wake.

Trying hard not to giggle at the muffled cursing coming from your floor you shot back into bed before he could notice your absence pulling the covers around yourself and feigning sleep. You felt him clamber back into bed next to you, throwing an arm across you and drawing you close, you could feel his breath on the back of your neck.

“I know you’re not asleep…you going to tell me what happened there?”

You let out a nervous giggle as he tightened his grip slightly to impede any attempts at escape. He’d growled the question directly into your ear, you shivered at the feeling of lust it evoked in you.

Rolling over so you could face him you gave him a gentle peck on the cheek, hoping you didn’t wound his pride with your response.

“You were snoring, and I was trying to roll you over and you sort of…kept going.”

That brought on a fit of the giggles that his yelped response only served to intensify.

“I do not snore!”


	2. Chapter 2 - Antoine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the turn of Antoine, accompanied by his favourite canine companion.
> 
> Because I truly believe in our first meeting with her Arya is going to leave you knowing that Antoine is her property.

If you were being honest with yourself, Antoine’s relationship with Arya sometimes creeped you out.

Perhaps it had been his first mentions that he couldn’t date someone who his dog disliked had first started the little voice of worry in the back of your mind. Despite that your first actual meeting had gone well, aided in part by the salmon you’d carried on your person after Antoine’s not so subtle hint it was her favourite treat, she’d wolfed it down and then seemed content to let you enjoy the company of her human, aside from the occasional application of a cold, wet nose to any bare flesh she could find on a completely random timescale, just so you never quite forgot that she was there.

Thankfully the other fifteen members of the pack were out in the kennels, though their opinion of you was apparently unimportant to your relationship with Antoine, so that was one worry off your mind. You’d tagged along (and frozen your ass off) whilst Antoine had gone through their evening care routine, not wanting to be stuck alone in the house with Arya (not that you thought she was planning anything, but you couldn’t be too careful).

It was as you were rubbing your hands together in the kitchen to restore some of the feeling to them, Antoine had mentioned, in a very specific tone of voice, that he knew a much better way to get warm, wrapping his arms round you to emphasise his point and flashed you a smile that turned your insides to jelly. After a very thorough demonstration of the techniques that he’d suggested, he’d stayed behind in the bedroom to change the sheets, before joining you in the shower so you were both clean before settling down to sleep (if you’d both done a few very dirty things in the shower to one another the evidence was washed down the drain).

It was on returning to the bedroom you realised that you no longer had Antoine to yourself. He’d left the bedroom door open and Arya was sitting in the doorway, watching you again. Avoiding prolonged eye contact you slid into your side of the bed, watching Antoine climb into his side and pull you close to him. You sighed happily, resting your head against his firm chest, relaxing into his embrace. Your relaxation was interrupted by a cold, wet sensation against the small of your back. Fighting the impulse to scream you rolled over and found yourself nose to nose with Arya, who fixed you with a piercing stare.

“Antoine? Why is she staring at me?”

You heard a sheepish chuckle from behind you before he answered.

“You’re sort of sleeping on her side of the bed.”

You turned back to face him, unsure whether you’d heard him properly, taking in the blush staining his cheeks it dawned on you he was telling the truth. Resisting the urge to roll your eyes you motioned at him to move more onto his side of the bed, moving into the space he vacated, feeling Arya hop up onto the bed to fill the void. If she then took the opportunity to sneeze on you just as you were dropping off to sleep, well, that was just an accident wasn’t it?


	3. Chapter 3 - Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues with Adam.
> 
> MC continues to suffer.

You woke up in the middle of the night, freezing cold.

The cause of your discomfort soon became apparent, Adam had turned himself into the equivalent of a human burrito with the bed covers, leaving you to shiver in the cool night air.

Running your hands across the mound of covers didn’t yield a corner you could grasp to pull the thing open so you could slip in, besides which you weren’t sure that Adam wasn’t the type to forcibly evict you should you trespass.

So, what could you do, you thought carefully about what you remembered of the layout of the bedroom. Plan formed you slid out of bed carefully, padding across the floor (avoiding any obvious trip hazards, but still managing to stub your toe on the bed) to close the open window through which the icy gusts of air blew. Looking out the window you could see the weather had taken a turn for the worse, the streetlights outside showed the frosty conditions you’d have to endure if you chose to return home in the morning, which made it all the more tempting to take Adam up on his offer to spend the next few days with him.

Waking to find he’d stolen the covers made his instructions before bed more understandable (You’d been a little preoccupied at the time with the location of his hands), since he’d taken care to point out where the linen closet was on the way to the bedroom. You figured a previous partner had complained about his nocturnal habits before for him to be aware of it but wondered why he had insisted on sleeping with the heating off and a window open. You would have snuck downstairs to switch the heating on, had Adam not warned you he’d set the intruder alarm, which would warn you if Holly attempted a little nocturnal housebreaking but did nothing to alleviate your discomfort.

You navigated the corridor in the dark so not to disturb Adam with the hall light, opening the door of the closet and snagging two blankets (you located them by feel). After closing the door again (as quietly as possible, though the hinges creaked loudly enough to wake the dead) you made your way back to the bedroom, only to find the change in air temperature had caused Adam to unfurl from the blanket cocoon and the covers were now free for the taking.

You could have quite happily strangled Adam at that point. Instead (as you wished to avoid a lengthily incarceration) you dropped the blankets you’d snagged by the bed, climbed back in and placed your icy feet against Adam’s nice warm back. You muffled your laughter into a pillow as he woke with a scream.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sexy Doctors get a turn (Part 1)
> 
> Ryan, being Ryan.

Ryan was the human equivalent of an octopus you decided.

You’d woken to find yourself trapped in his embrace, his arms wrapped around your waist, head pillowed into your chest, flame red hair tickling your throat as he shifted in his sleep, whimpering in displeasure when you attempted to loosen his hold on you. Not that you really could have got far, his body weight alone was enough to keep you pinned in place under him.

Aware he probably desperately needed the rest you ceased attempting to squirm free, instead choosing to appreciate the sensation of someone you cared so deeply about pressed so trustingly against you, his sleep possibly soothed by the sound of your heartbeat (his left ear was pressed against your chest), even if the proximity was also causing him to drool a little in his sleep (you grimaced at the sensation of it on your skin, snagging a tissue from the bedside table to wipe it away as best you could, watching as, even in sleep, he screwed his nose up at the movement.

If you were telling the truth, there was a part of you that was amazed the date had managed to progress to this point. Every other date to this point had been interrupted by some sort of emergency at work and you both seemed to have spent the entire evening waiting for his mobile to sound and signal the end of your time together again. When the call hadn’t come by eight, you’d both finally given in to your impulses, he’d pretty much dragged you to the bedroom as soon as you’d shown you were willing, so his hated phone might still be lying abandoned in the living room. Neither of you would have heard it sound over the amount of noise you’d made between you, Ryan had passed out soon after your third round, you’d followed him into oblivion shortly after.

You’d then woken to find he was a cuddler. A glance at the digital alarm by the bed showed it was a little after two in the morning, you wondered what it was that had woken you, straining your ears to see if you could hear anything in the flat. No sound of the vibration of a phone, which you were thankful for, you knew you couldn’t, in good conscience, let Ryan sleep through a possible call from work when he’d been so emphatic, he had to answer it.

A crack of thunder from overhead made you jump, and Ryan started, awaking at the motion with an unhappy noise. As he became aware of your proximity you could swear you felt the heat of his blush and he quickly detangled himself, moving back to his side of the bed. Switching on the bedside lamp and causing you both to blink as the harsh light flooded the room.

“Oh god…sorry about that…”

His blush intensified tenfold, and he ran a hand awkwardly though his sleep mussed hair, avoiding eye contact with you. You couldn’t work out whether he was apologising for cuddling you or blinding you.

“I was sort of enjoying the cuddles. Sorry about waking you, the storm sort of caught me by surprise…”

He finally made eye contact, offering you a shy smile as you held out your arms to encourage him closer, flicking the bedside lamp back off before diving into your embrace, causing you to collapse onto the bed, after which both of you dissolved into giggles. When you’d both finally calmed down, he moved to rest his face against your chest again, wincing as he encountered a wet spot of his own creation.

“Could have warned me I drooled.”

“What? Spoil the surprise?”

His response was to blow a wet raspberry into your stomach, causing you to dissolve into giggles again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sexy Doctors Part 2...
> 
> Or the Daniel equivalent of what I just wrote for Ryan, so read whichever is your preference, or both if you don't mind a distinct sense of deja vu.

Daniel was the human equivalent of an octopus you decided.

You’d woken to find yourself trapped in his embrace, his arms wrapped around your waist, head pillowed into your chest, brown hair tickling your throat as he shifted in his sleep, whimpering in displeasure when you attempted to loosen his hold on you. Not that you really could have got far, his body weight alone was enough to keep you pinned in place under him.

Aware he probably desperately needed the rest you ceased attempting to squirm free, instead choosing to appreciate the sensation of someone you cared so deeply about pressed so trustingly against you, his sleep possibly soothed by the sound of your heartbeat (his left ear was pressed against your chest), even if the proximity was also causing him to drool a little in his sleep (you grimaced at the sensation of it on your skin, snagging a tissue from the bedside table to wipe it away as best you could, watching as, even in sleep, he screwed his nose up at the movement.

If you were telling the truth, there was a part of you that was amazed the date had managed to progress to this point. Every other date to this point had been interrupted by some sort of emergency at work and you both seemed to have spent the entire evening waiting for his mobile to sound and signal the end of your time together again. When the call hadn’t come by eight, you’d both finally given in to your impulses, he’d pretty much dragged you to the bedroom as soon as you’d shown you were willing, so his hated phone might still be lying abandoned in the living room. Neither of you would have heard it sound over the amount of noise you’d made between you, Daniel had passed out soon after your third round, you’d followed him into oblivion shortly after.

You’d then woken to find he was a cuddler. A glance at the digital alarm by the bed showed it was a little after two in the morning, you wondered what it was that had woken you, straining your ears to see if you could hear anything in the flat. No sound of the vibration of a phone, which you were thankful for, you knew you couldn’t, in good conscience, let Daniel sleep through a possible call from work when he’d been so emphatic, he had to answer it.

A crack of thunder from overhead made you jump, and Daniel started, awaking at the motion with an unhappy noise. As he became aware of your proximity you could swear you felt the heat of his blush and he quickly detangled himself, moving back to his side of the bed. Switching on the bedside lamp and causing you both to blink as the harsh light flooded the room.

“Oh god…sorry about that…”

His blush intensified tenfold, and he ran a hand awkwardly though his sleep mussed hair, avoiding eye contact with you. You couldn’t work out whether he was apologising for cuddling you or blinding you.

“I was sort of enjoying the cuddles. Sorry about waking you, the storm sort of caught me by surprise…”

He finally made eye contact, offering you a shy smile as you held out your arms to encourage him closer, flicking the bedside lamp back off before diving into your embrace, causing you to collapse onto the bed, after which both of you dissolved into giggles. When you’d both finally calmed down, he moved to rest his face against your chest again, wincing as he encountered a wet spot of his own creation.

“Could have warned me I drooled.”

“What? Spoil the surprise?”

His response was to blow a wet raspberry into your stomach, causing you to dissolve into giggles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon...Chapters for
> 
> Sam, Marco, Alex, Jonathan, Wyatt, Skylar, William, Rory, Jake and Liam.
> 
> Jamie and Blake are still awaiting a prompt.


End file.
